In using personal care appliances, such as hair dryers and curling irons, the user often must hold the appliance for extended periods of time. Convenience and comfort in holding it, therefore, become factors to consider. Consequently, cushioning of some type is desireable.
Cushioned handles as such are not new. For example, DeVrou U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,476 discloses a sleeve-type cushion which slips over a socket wrench extension; and Laurita U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,155 discloses a cushioned handle for luggage in which the cushion is held in place by a rigid channel at the edges of the handle. These, however, are not directed to the problem of adhering an elastomeric cushioning material to a plastic understructure, as is required in the manufacture of personal care appliances.